five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2016
11:41 if there's zero edits on a profile on some other wiki, that means that user hasn't done a thing on that wiki 11:42 it says you made a photoshops blog there 11:42 from march 11:42 mileta made the blog post and renamed it so it would appear that i made it 11:42 just look at wiki activity, it shows mileta made it 11:43 anyways, if you see something that looks like i did it on a mileta wiki, i didn't do it 11:43 i try to avoid being associated with that thing 12:26 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:26 Tup 12:26 ey 12:26 Same happened with me. Mileta made a blog post on my account. 12:26 all it takes to do that is renaming a page 12:28 btw http://the-most-tupar-of.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Real_PTLD-93/hue 12:28 * The Real PTLD-93 flips table 12:32 Brb 12:37 Back. 12:57 Gtg 12:57 bye 12:58 by 08:06 long time no see 08:06 So how's Japed Week going? 08:06 it's making gradual progress 08:07 Okay 08:07 mind if I ask a few questions about it? 08:07 I recently finished an OST song for either JW or some other project 08:08 sure 08:08 How many animatronics are going to be in it? 08:08 well they technically won't be animatronics 08:09 currently I only have 2 planned though 08:09 ey bby 08:09 Tbh I think there should be more than 2 08:10 ey bbys 08:10 there probably will be, but being the way the game will work it doesn't need many characters 08:10 jape and an elephant guy 08:11 Will it be like 123SMS? 08:11 brb 08:11 idk what 123sms even is 08:13 1 2 3 sluather me street 08:19 bak 08:19 * 123 Slaughter Me Street 08:27 Hi Mike 08:27 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 08:29 * CypherStarnova hovers over Mike's name several times. 08:30 Oh yeah 08:31 my gradient changes to orange when you hover your mouse over to it 08:31 If it's a link 08:31 that's pretty h0t 08:31 remamba 08:31 i did nawt do teh gradient 08:31 it was coose 08:32 *cass e 08:32 \me reads as "goose" 08:32 Shit 08:32 I'm a goose. 08:32 Confirmed. 08:32 Cassie 08:32 Why is James crying? 08:32 (Illuminati) 08:32 cAUSE HE JUST GOT DUNKED O N 08:32 yOU AIN'T EVEN LYIN? 08:33 yO HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON 08:33 Lol 08:34 Cassie 08:34 I'm bored 08:34 I read that as boner. 08:34 Cassie has seen my fac- C ass ie n o 08:36 Cassie y e s 08:38 Cassie 08:38 and I 08:38 are the twin sinners 08:38 are the sin twins 08:42 Sinnurs 08:44 Can I be a sinner twin too? 08:44 then it would be triplets 08:46 no 08:46 You cant be a sinner twin 08:47 Nobody else can be part of teh twin 08:47 Onley me and Cassay 08:48 ;-; 08:52 But I wanna be a sin twin ;-; 08:58 Oh w8. 08:58 I gotta phone case today. 08:58 It's Asreeeel. c: 08:59 asreel as it gets 09:01 wELL 09:01 I'M ASRIEL AS IT GETS 09:05 I've got no Tem for this 08:09 Tbh I think there should be more than 2 08:10 ey bbys 08:10 there probably will be, but being the way the game will work it doesn't need many characters 08:10 jape and an elephant guy 08:11 Will it be like 123SMS? 08:11 brb 08:11 idk what 123sms even is 08:13 1 2 3 sluather me street 08:19 bak 08:19 * 123 Slaughter Me Street 08:27 Hi Mike 08:27 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 08:29 * CypherStarnova hovers over Mike's name several times. 08:30 Oh yeah 08:31 my gradient changes to orange when you hover your mouse over to it 08:31 If it's a link 08:31 that's pretty h0t 08:31 remamba 08:31 i did nawt do teh gradient 08:31 it was coose 08:32 *cass e 08:32 \me reads as "goose" 08:32 Shit 08:32 I'm a goose. 08:32 Confirmed. 08:32 Cassie 08:32 Why is James crying? 08:32 (Illuminati) 08:32 cAUSE HE JUST GOT DUNKED O N 08:32 yOU AIN'T EVEN LYIN? 08:33 yO HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON 08:33 Lol 08:34 Cassie 08:34 I'm bored 08:34 I read that as boner. 08:34 Cassie has seen my fac- C ass ie n o 08:36 Cassie y e s 08:38 Cassie 08:38 and I 08:38 are the twin sinners 08:38 are the sin twins 08:42 Sinnurs 08:44 Can I be a sinner twin too? 08:44 then it would be triplets 08:46 no 08:46 You cant be a sinner twin 08:47 Nobody else can be part of teh twin 08:47 Onley me and Cassay 08:48 ;-; 08:52 But I wanna be a sin twin ;-; 08:58 Oh w8. 08:58 I gotta phone case today. 08:58 It's Asreeeel. c: 08:59 asreel as it gets 09:01 wELL 09:01 I'M ASRIEL AS IT GETS 09:05 I've got no Tem for this 09:13 deTEMination 09:13 deTEMination 09:31 aaa everon ded 09:33 everyone just left all of a sudden 10:25 Eyyyyyyyyyy! 10:25 ey ptld 10:25 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:25 I found out the SCP I'm making. 10:25 Let me know how good this is. 10:27 SCP-XXXX (not sure what number it's gonna be yet) " The Kraken ". Basically, I did some researching and found out there was an extremely low frequency underwater sound from the Pacific Ocean, and there is an archipelago in the North Pacific Ocean. So I decided this thing is so large, the entire archipelago are actually plates on its back. 10:28 pretty c00l 10:29 The underwater sound is unknown, and whatever made it had to be large, so that was convenient for the SCP writing. 10:29 I've had a couple of ideas floating around. 10:31 All the ideas I've had are each something from the water. I chose that place because the ocean is so large and unexplored, anything could be in there. 10:32 that's pretty neat 10:32 Thanks. 10:33 I tried to make this SCP original. And I always found it cool when a SCP tied in to a real life thing. And the underwater sound I chose, " Julia ", is still unknown. 10:36 ey d0ct0r 10:36 EXTERMINATE 10:36 You're referencing the Daleks. 10:37 yea 10:37 EXTERMINATE 10:37 EXTERMINATE 10:38 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx lights come on, chained to wall 10:38 EXTERMINATE 10:39 Wait what? 10:39 * The Real PTLD-93 backs away from WTB 10:39 YOU ARE A DALEK 10:39 AAAAAAAAA 10:39 (I'm bored) 10:50 (same) 10:50 * The Real PTLD-93 glomps Mike 10:50 mIKE 10:50 It's been so long. 10:50 Hi Mike 10:52 Hey. 10:52 Hey. 10:52 Nobody can glomp me. 10:52 Except my boyfriend Crit. 10:52 Get off m eeee. 10:52 CRITZ 10:52 I forg ot 10:52 the z 10:53 And n o Critolious is not my bf 10:53 nUUUUUU 10:53 GET OFF ME. 10:53 * The Real PTLD-93 gets off 10:53 Gud 10:54 * Mr.Cowhat77 glomps Mike 10:54 cri 10:54 Get. Off. Me. 10:55 * Mr.Cowhat77 gets off 10:55 ;-; 2016 05 12